lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Originalidad de los nombres de películas porno
El porno siempre ha destacado por la gran originalidad que desprenden los nombres de las películas de este estilo. Cabe citar algunos ejemplos: * Analgueddon * Los espermas del encariñamiento * 69: Mientras mas me lo mamas, Mas me crece * Querida: Me cojí a los niños * El proyecto de la Piruja de Blair * Las Pirujas de Ixtlahuaca * American Fuck * ¿Si no soy Curro Jimenez por qué tengo este trabuco? * Dos culos y un entierro * Por tus pujidos nos cacharon (la clásica) * 2001: Una follada en el espacio * Dos pelotones * Una mente follante * Prostantine * Ethnicity (podría ser de la 1 a la 10) * La follada de los inocentes * The FuckFather * La vagina erótica * Lágrimas de mi chorizo * Los pájaros insaciables * Tarzán X: La verguenza de Jane * Follado sin salida * Follando bajo la lluvia * Amor sin barreras de latex * Blow Job * Grand Theft Ass * Fartman forever * Fartman y Droguin * Fartman El folladero de la noche * Mi cañón rompió tu estrella * Blancas las tiene y sus siete amantes * La Sexicienta * El indomable Dick Hunting * En boca cerrada no entras moscas, pero entran pollas como roscas. * 069 Con licencia para follar * 2001: La que te manosea despacio * Abierta hasta el amanecer * Mujeres al borde de un ataque de negros * El Mago del Zoo (Zoofilia) * A la caza del conejo * Agárramela como puedas * Doctor Zhirrabo * Nalgablanca * Alejandro "Mág" No (Director: José Bono) * American puti * Henry porras y la follada filosofal * Henry porras y el gigoló de fuego * Henry porras y el prisionero sexual * Henry porras y la cámara del sexo * Henry porras y la orden de las guarrillas * Henry porras y los vibradores de la muerte * Bailando con zorras * Cabalgando a Miss Daisy * Carne en barra para dos guarras * Siete suecas en un internado * El empalador negro * Cógeme por arriba * Desnúdame con pasión * El coronel no tiene quien lo masturbe * El imperio se la machaca * El nardo del jedy * El bueno, el malo y el pene * Mujeres desesperadas * Eduardo manospajeras * Eduardo Manospenes * Dallas (para los retrasados mentales: dalas 'a ellas') * El cartero siempre folla 2 veces * El fontanero su mujer y otras cosas de meter (version adulta) * El hombre que se la chupaba a los caballos * El patio de las chupadas * El sudor de tía Carmelina * Encueros en la piscina * Ensalada de pepino en el colegio femenino * Follest Gump * Follo sobre mi madre * Me fui a buscar trabajo y me comieron lo de abajo * Házmelo fuerte papi * La noche de los zombis calientes * La casa de las bragas voladoras * La delgada raja roja * La guarra de las galaxias * La calle de las zorrillas * Las maduras me la ponen dura * Vecinitas (la saga de la 1 a la 8) * Las novatas se abren de patas * Más adentro * Mis vellos púbicos * Nabocop * Nelson manguera * Negratas con tres patas * Pásame la leche * Pené-lope y su cueva * Teen Power! (16 episodios) * Penetrad a willy * Penetrad a willy 2 * Penetrad a willy 3 * Penetrad a willy 4 * La muerte de willy... * Penetrado en casa 2 * Puta a la fuga * Semental querido watson * Si no soy Curro Jiménez qué hago con este trabuco * Tu Yo y mi Pene * Tu Yo y mi Pene, y la profe de religión * Tócamela otra vez, Sam * Ya se quien te la chupó el último verano * Más lefa por docena * Tetanic * "House of Dreams", título español "Guarras calientes y Rocco haciendo cosas indecentes" * "Atrevete en Four" (basado en un reggeton) * Pujidos en la milpa (un clasico mexicano) * Por tus pujidos nos cacharon (otro clasico mexicano) * Penetreitor * Penetreitor 2 el juicio sexual * Penetreitor 3 la verganza de las conchas * No!!! por las Orejitas No. (Tambien conocida como: 'Caperucita Undercover') * Patito de Goma. * Yo, yo mismo y mi pene. * Arriba van, los cuarenta pollones * El señor de las putas * Por tus pujidos nos cacharon * Mas alla del matorral * Willy Wonka (y) se fornica con chocolates * Tetanic * The legend of zelda:The link's porn adventure * Dragon Ball: Y la leyenda del pollon sheron * Horizontes inexpugnables * Penerector contrataca * La matanza de vergas * El resplendior masculino * Instinto basico Mira debajo de... * Instinto basico 2 lo que esconde el interior * Toy caxondo * Toy caxondo 2 juega con mi narbo * 7 pollas para 7 hermanas * El planeta de las monas * El vibrador valiente * Ghostfucker * Ghosex * Tras las bragas enemigas * La puta a las puertas * Follad a la guarra Ryan * XXX TEAM * Doctor Fuck * Hospital Genital * Fuck Citroen * El motorista tieso * Sex Movie * FUC-K Patrulla de folleteo * McFucker * Che, Guarrilla * Dieta lefasica * Prestibulo Royale (2006) * La curiosa ereccion de Benjamin Fucking * El desafio: Lucia la Piedra folla con Nixon * En el nombre de la puta * Hablame de las putas * Los lunes al puticlub * Coño adentro * ¿Quien follo ayer? * Torrente de lefa * Las putas de mañana * Las guarras de Moscu * Hoy no se fia, mañana me folla * Ellos folaron la polla de Hitler * Julia abierta de piernas * La Guarra Rosa * Nick y Nora, una noche de champan y sexo * 7 dias, 7 chochos * 28 guarras despues * 28 putones despues * El hundimiento en tu coño * El pianista moja * El pajillero sobre el tejado * Una guarrona en Beverly Hills * Una cogida en el museo * Fucking Woman * The bitch * Las Crónicas de Narnia: La teta, la pija y el armario * Viernes 69 * Disney's Fuck Camp (para niñatos y pubertos) * Una puta maravillosa * Sonrisas y lefa * Pollas Brother * Hana Melamonto * Zoe 69 * La Orgía de Texas * Súper Escuela de Penes * Shack * Shack 2, que comience el teto * Shack 3, juguemos a un juego guarro * La banana mecanica * Ass Mountain * Fuckcock * FuckBook * El peque se va a una orgia * TE.TO. Mi pooooolla * Aladin y la lampara guarra * Blancanieves y los 7 salidillos * Follotropolis * Las guarradas de Riddik * La salchicha follona * Los 3 relles guarros * Charly y la fabrica de vibradores * El Penedector * El Penedector contrataca * 12 Conejos * Sin tetas no hay cubana * Sin Tetas no hay Orgía * Chiquito pero pollon * Dos pollas en mi culo * Sex Monster * Un puente hacia Thetabitia * El diario de la puta 2 / Puta por sorpresa 2 * Pesadillas antes de follar * Como me folle a tu madre * Dos hombres y media puta * 007, Goldenmember * Follando * Los caballeros de la mesa de la cocina y sus locas guarrillas * El rey vergón * El rey vergón 2 la senda ancha * El retorno de la polla * El retorno de la polla 2 ha vuelto con mas metros * Lo que la polla esconde * Lo que el viejo se folló * El señor de las tragonas * Los tres maricones * Ghost, más allá del pollon * Pollasculo * Fuck Hellsing * La liga de los folladores extraurinarios * Gran Putilla * Atlantis: La follada perdida * Humor Lefásico * La gran V * El Metedor por los anillos * En busca del chocho encantado * Penetración Imposible * Rocco siempre vuelve * Psico-anal-isis * La señora de los anillos * Masturbatrix * Alicia en el país de las pornomaravillas * Alicia en el país de las pornopesadillas * Rambo II: La verganza * Oops!... me lo tragué * Cockzilla * Los Cazaputas * King Cock * El Conde Eyácula * Sexback Muntain * Abiertas de mente y de piernas * Moby DICK * Una noche en París (la de Paris Hilton) * La Sirenita * Sexpeare (literatura inglesa del siglo XVIII) * Esposas negras desesperadas 2 * Culazos 2 * Te partiré por la mitad * Cuerpos monumentales, estacas descomunales * Big schlong, little twat * ANALucía * Doblando baules * Inspector Fagget * Mi Pobre Follador / Follando en Casa * Mi Pobre Follador 2: Perdido en SexCity / Follando en Casa 2: Perdido en SexCity * El curioso caso de mi Verga * Transfuckers * Transfuckers "Revenge of the Fucked" * Indiana Whores * Un viernes de pollas * Attack of the Giant Cock * Mordeme la paloma * Half Dog Dead Siblings (proximo estreno) * Jurassic Fuck * El porno perdido (Jurassic Fuck) * La jovencita indecente le toca la flauta a Vicente * Harry Puto y la pija filosofal * Harry Puto II: Harry Puto y la cámara de las orgías * Harry Puto III: Harry Puto y a la prisionera le acaban * Harry Puto IV: Harry Puto y la pija de fuego * Harry Puto V: Harry Puto y la pija del fénix * Harry Puto VI: Harry Puto y las princesas mellizas * Harry Puto VII: Harry Puto y la pija de la muerte * Cockmen (Los Pijilantes) * XXX Men * XXX Men II: Jean Grey muere culeada * XXX Men III: The last cum * Fuck to the future I, II y III * Tomb Rider: Lara Croft y la punta de la pija * Zoofucker * Desnudando a Papá * Mandingo siempre vuelve * Highfucker * La orgía sin fin * La Poronga Mecánica * Un Puta en Beverly Hills * Atrapado sin la pija * Una guarra a prueba de balas * Eterno resplandor de una pija sin forro * Una pija brillante * El expreso follar * La poronga * Porongas del Caribe (ó Piratas en el Mar de Flujo) * Maniáticas asiáticas en busca del poder negro * The Gang Bang Theory * La Teta Chupada * Mini putas 3D * El aprendiz del puto * 16 Orgasmos * Hanna Montada * Chiquita López vs. Mandingo * CSI: Crime Sexual Investigation * Soy legenda...en la cama * Dragon Fuck : Vergavolucion * Fast and Fuck 4 * La Puta & Stitch * La cosa de mi padre * Reyes Folladores * La Verga embrujada * Conchas extrañas * Max pene * Max pene 2 :el climax de Max * El culiadero del fauno * Tres negras y un matorral * Nunca es tarde para follarte * Duro y curvo * The Ass Team * Buscando el nerbo * E.T .. fuck..home * Fuck in black ..FIB * Follando con el soldado Ryan * 007 : una follada no basta * 007 : con el Dr fuck * 007 : otro dia para follar * 007 : folla y deja follar * 007 : usando el goldmember * 007 : casino follale * 007 : solo se folla dos veces * 007 : follandose a su majestad * Streep tees Fighter: La LecheMeLlena * XXX-Men Aborígenes: Pajerno * Pene de Tinta. * Sex Rock * Sex Rock 2: The Final Jam * El primer coño del resto de tu vida. * Piratas del Caribe: La Polla del Hombre Muerto * Un pene con pocas pulgas * Empollada: La Historia de Giselle * V for Vagina * Programa de Protección para Putas * Fóllalo como puedas * Marte necesita putas * Los penes de negro * Se le atoró el pepino * Hombre de hierro. * La Pija * El Hijo de la Pija * 'H'omo 'S'exual 'M'usical 3: La Excitación * Las Fabulosas Folladas de Sharpay * Confesiones de una Típica Folladora * Naruto Shippuden 5: Prisión de Sexo Categoría:Anexos